Sunflower
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ia bukannya tidak merelakan kekasihnya pergi. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan betapa ia merindukan dan sebutir air mata turun begitu saja.
**Sunflower**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

InoHima. K. Romance, Angst.

.

.

.

Tangan-tangan mungilnya erat menggenggam tangkai bunga. Mata yang biasa secerah bunga yang terdekap di depan dada itu kini hanya sanggup menyorot nanar.

Sungguh, ia mencintai pemuda itu seperti ia mencintai bunga. Tak peduli sang ayah tak pernah merestui hubungan mereka. Tak peduli meski ia harus cerdik dalam mengarang-ngarang alasan hanya untuk keluar rumah dan menemui sang terpuja. (Bukan salah pemuda itu ia jadi pandai berdusta. Bukan juga salah sang ayah yang terlalu mencurigainya setiap ia izin untuk pergi. Tolong jangan salahkan mereka, ia melakukan itu semua atas kehendaknya sendiri.)

Bibirnya terbuka, bergetar—tercekat. Mendadak hilang kuasa untuk sekadar mengucap sesuku kata. Sisanya terealisasi dalam bentuk engah pelan tanpa makna.

(Setara dengan sebuah nama yang gagal mengangkasa.)

Maka biarkan kali ini satu kristal cair di sudut mata yang berbicara.

—tidak, tidak hanya satu. Tapi satu lagi. Dan satu lagi. Dan satu lagi. Hingga sungai berarus deras terjelma di pipi putihnya. Di kedua pipi putihnya.

(Ia bukannya tidak merelakan kekasihnya pergi. Sungguh ia telah rela. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya tidak tenang di alam sana jika ia menangis di sini seperti kata ibunda. Ia hanya ingin mengatakan betapa ia merindukan dan sebutir air mata turun begitu saja. Sungai pun tanpa perintah terbentuk kala tiba-tiba ia ingat tak akan ada lagi jari jemari yang akan menghapus kristal dukanya.

—padahal justru karena itulah, seharusnya ia tidak menangis, kan?)

" _Astaga, astaga. Apa yang terjadi pada bunga matahariku ini? Tersenyumlah, Manis, karena kau pun tidak mau kulukis dengan muka sembap seperti ini, kan?"_

...karena ia sadar, seluruh kenangan bersama _nya_ tidak akan bisa terulang kembali.

"Biarkan aku menangis kali ini, Inojin," mohonnya terpatah-patah, kepalanya tertunduk dalam, "biarkan aku egois kali ini. Kali ini saja."

Titik-titik air jatuh dari rahang usai mencetak jejak basah pada pipi bergaris tiga si gadis. Kedua tangannya masih erat menggenggam tangkai bunga, seolah memang tak ingin menghentikan alir air mata yang deras menghujani tanah.

(Seolah ia berharap ada jemari pucat yang akan menghapuskan jejak itu lagi untuknya.)

Entah untuk berapa lama, sedu sedan menjadi satu-satunya pengisi udara. Guncang bahu menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang tertangkap mata. Sesekali teriring gumam yang selamanya tak akan tersampaikan secara nyata.

(Karena eksistensi pemuda itu memang tak lagi nyata.)

Pada akhirnya, tangan-tangan mungil gadis itu meletakkan bunga matahari di atas gundukan tanah di hadapan. Gunduk tanah yang masih berwarna merah, tanda pemilik nama yang terpahat di batu nisan belum lama dimakamkan.

Himawari mencintai Inojin sebagaimana ia mencintai bunga matahari.

Sebagaimana warna bunga itu selalu mengingatkannya pada helai cerah sang pemuda. Sebagaimana bunga itu selalu mengingatkannya pada hari ketika Inojin mengangsurkan bunga matahari padanya secara tiba-tiba di kali pertama ia mengunjungi toko bunga Yamanaka bersama ibunya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Inojin," ulangnya untuk sekian kali, lengkap dengan imbuhan serak yang kentara, "...tapi berbahagialah di sana."

"Terima kasih ... terima kasih untuk segalanya." Himawari mengepalkan tangan. "...terima kasih untuk bunga matahari yang dulu kauberikan padaku. Kau ingat? Aku belum berterima kasih untuk itu."

Ia terlalu senang sampai-sampai hanya mampu tertawa dan Hinata yang mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya.

Bunga matahari di atas makam bergoyang pelan ditiup angin.

Perlahan Himawari membalikkan badan, menuntun langkah keluar kompleks pemakaman. Air mata sempurna tak lagi bersisa di kedua pipinya, sesempurna hatinya yang telah rela melepaskan.

.

.

.

 _Karena kau memang seindah bunga matahari, Himawari. Karena tawa yang kaulontarkan saat itu pun sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai pengganti. Kau tahu itu, kan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_

.

.

macam apa pulak itu penutupnya. ada yang mau menyampaikan krisar (terutama untuk penutupnya hwhwhw), mungkin?


End file.
